In a process of fabricating a semiconductor device or a flat panel display (FPD), a processing liquid is supplied to a to-be-processed substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate to perform liquid processing, such as cleaning or etching.
As such a liquid processing apparatus, there is a single-type processing apparatus to perform liquid processing for a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer by supplying a processing liquid to the front or back surface of the wafer while the substrate is held and rotated.
There is an apparatus for performing liquid processing by supplying a processing liquid to the back surface of a substrate. The apparatus includes a spin chunk holding the substrate through a holding member in a state where the back surface of the substrate faces downward, and an irrotational discharge hole upwardly discharging a chemical liquid, deionized water, and N2 gas to the back surface of the substrate. While the substrate is rotated, the apparatus performs liquid processing for the back surface of the substrate by supplying the chemical liquid from the discharge hole and rinsing processing by supplying the deionized water from the discharge hole, and then dries the substrate by blowing N2 gas upwardly from the discharge hole. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-45839.
However, in such an apparatus, since a member having the discharge hole is not rotated, droplets of the chemical liquid or the deionized water may remain on the member after the rinsing processing. Also, since the droplets are not removed by blowing N2 gas, the droplets may have a bad influence on the processing of the subsequent substrate. For example, when the droplets consists of a chemical liquid, the chemical liquid sublimates to form a chemical-liquid atmosphere and the atmosphere has a bad influence on the substrate. Also, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 9-298181, when a substrate is moved up and down by a member provided with a nozzle for discharging a chemical liquid or gas to the back surface of the substrate, the droplets attached to the member provided with the nozzle are transferred to the back surface of the substrate, thereby having a bad influence on the substrate.